


rip beomgyu you might be missed

by straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied)



Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 01/02 liner chat, Adorable Huening Kai, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, beomgyu is a gremlin, boolying yeonjun hours, but thats okay so is jeongin, maknae on top, poor taehyun, this is just a group chat mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/pseuds/straythoughts
Summary: innie’s dongsaeng <3:heyinnie’s dongsaeng <3:hey hyukahyukawaii:???innie’s dongsaeng <3:i have an great idea for youpassion and fashion:Am I going to like it.innie’s dongsaeng <3:when do you ever like my ideas though
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Series: finally, some good fucking (multistan) food [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129763
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	rip beomgyu you might be missed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [standsinthetrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standsinthetrees/gifts).



> Basically, I was self-indulgent again and so here you go. I wanted to get this up by Jeongin's birthday, but oh well. Enjoy.

.  
.  
.  
  
[ _Choi Beomgyu added Kang Taehyun and Huening Kai to the chat._ ]

  
  


**Choi Beomgyu:** hehehe

**Huening Kai:** :0???

  
  


[ _Choi Beomgyu added Yang Jeongin to the chat._ ]

  
  


**Choi Beomgyu:** now we can wreak even more havoc on yeonjun hyung!!! :DDD

**Yang Jeongin:** What do I have to do with this lmao

**Choi Beomgyu:** your Maknae On Top energy, duh

**Yang Jeongin:** Okay but Yeonjun-ssi technically isn’t my hyung?

**Choi Beomgyu:** please???

**Yang Jeongin:** Well

 **Yang Jeongin:** If my precious dongsaeng is asking me to cause chaos

 **Yang Jeongin:** Who am I to say no

**Huening Kai:** jeongin hyung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Yang Jeongin:** That is a Lot of exclamation points lol

**Huening Kai:** cause im that excited to see u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <333

 **Huening Kai:** we never really get to talk and beomgyu hyung doesnt let me use his chat with you </3

**Choi Beomgyu:** oi oi wait im not your dongsaeng

  
  


[ _Yang Jeongin changed Choi Beomgyu’s nickname to “innie’s dongsaeng <3” _]

  
  


**Yang Jeongin:** @Huening Kai @Kang Taehyun Y’all hear something?

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** eye

**Kang Taehyun:** Oh, I was taking a shower, sorry

 **Kang Taehyun:** What’s this?

  
  


[ _Yang Jeongin changed their nickname to “agibbang, true hyung”_ ]

  
  


**agibbang, true hyung:** My new domain

**Kang Taehyun:** Okay cool

 **Kang Taehyun:** Beomgyu hyung you left your clothes in the dryer

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** Can’t I let Soobin hyung fold them for me

**Kang Taehyun:** That’s what you said last time

**Huening Kai:** and the time b4 that!!!!!!!!

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** why y’all gotta expose me like this

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** ugh okay fine brb

**Huening Kai:** jeongin hyung you didn’t give me and taehyunnie nicknames D: </3

**agibbang, true hyung:** Oh my bad hold

  
  


[ _agibbang, true hyung changed Kang Taehyun’s nickname to “passion and fashion”_ ]

[ _agibbang, true hyung changed Huening Kai’s nickname to “hyukawaii”_ ]

  
  


**hyukawaii:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hyukawaii:** I LOVE IT THANK YOU <3 <3 <3

**passion and fashion:** I hope this is a compliment and not an attempt to remind me of Yeonjun hyung

**agibbang, true hyung:** What no 

**agibbang, true hyung:** You just remind me of Lino hyung that’s all

**passion and fashion:** Lee Know sunbaenim? In what way

**agibbang, true hyung:** Like, Lino hyung minus some of the tired parent and plus some distant wine aunt energy

 **agibbang, true hyung:** In the best way 

**agibbang, true hyung:** If that makes sense lmao

**passion and fashion:** Unfortunately it does

**hyukawaii:** unfortunately i lov it***

**passion and fashion:** .

 **passion and fashion:** We’ve been over this

 **passion and fashion:** Just because you pretend to change what I’ve written it doesn’t actually change

**hyukawaii:** :(((((((((

 **hyukawaii:** ;_; ;n; ;_; ;n; ;_;

 **hyukawaii:** (っ- ‸ – ς) (っ- ‸ – ς) (っ- ‸ – ς)

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** i leave for two seconds and you’ve already upset the baby?

**passion and fashion:** I wasn’t trying to upset anyone

**hyukawaii:** dont worry beommie hyung im not upset :D

 **hyukawaii:** i just want taehyunnie to love me TnT

**agibbang, true hyung:** Yeah Taehyun, don’t leave him hanging

**passion and fashion:** You don’t need evidence of my love, it’d make you too strong

**hyukawaii:** :DDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <33333333333333

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** WAIT

**innie’s dongsaeng <3: **

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** YENI???????????

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** YANG JEONGIN

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** YANG AGIBBANG BEEFY BABY BREAD STRAY KIDS MAKNAE JEONGIN

**agibbang, true hyung:** Yes, my sweet dongsaeng?

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME

**agibbang, true hyung:** Tell you what? :)

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** THIS

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** <https://youtu.be/SjKARrJwqzE>

**agibbang, true hyung:** But you were going to find out anyway

**hyukawaii:** :000!!! im gonna watch it right now omg

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** BUT WHATS THE POINT IF I COULD HAVE HEARD IT FROM YOU DIRECTLY

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS

**passion and fashion:** Calm down, Beomgyu hyung, it was literally released today

**agibbang, true hyung:** Hehe

 **agibbang, true hyung:** Enjoy 👼

**agibbang, true hyung:** .

 **agibbang, true hyung:** Y’all good there

 **agibbang, true hyung:** Just checking if you’re alive, it’s been several minutes and it doesn’t take that long to watch it

**hyukawaii:** holy fuckle!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**passion and fashion:** Holy fuck indeed

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** i now know why I have this nickname and jeongin has that nickname

**hyukawaii:** HYUNG IT WAS SO GOOD???????????

 **hyukawaii:** MAKNAE ON TOP <3

 **hyukawaii:** OOH WOAH OH <3 

**hyukawaii:** THINGS I AM LOSING: MY MIND <3

**agibbang, true hyung:** Now you see why it was better this way

**passion and fashion:** Seriously though, Hyuka’s already singing it and playing it again and I wouldn’t be mad if he sang this for weeks on end

**hyukawaii:** :0000 :DDDDDDDDDD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**passion and fashion:** Okay, maybe a little, don’t push your luck 

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** hey

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** hey hyuka

**hyukawaii:** ???

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** i have an great idea for you

**passion and fashion:** Am I going to like it.

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** when do you ever like my ideas though 

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** anygay hyuka

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** ningning

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** our precious little bro

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** you should absolutely serenade yeonjun hyung with this

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** soobin hyung too i guess but the real kicker is yeonjun hyung

**hyukawaii:** hmmmmm

**agibbang, true hyung:** I support this

 **agibbang, true hyung:** You can blame it on me if you want

 **agibbang, true hyung:** As long as you show them the video

**hyukawaii:** hmmmmmmmmmm

 **hyukawaii:** okay deal!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3

**passion and fashion:** Guess I can’t stop them

 **passion and fashion:** There’s something I don’t get though

**agibbang, true hyung:** What’s up

**passion and fashion:** I get that you’re the maknae on top, but does that apply to this chat? 

**passion and fashion:** Technically, you’re the oldest, right?

 **passion and fashion:** But this is also technically a maknae line (?) chat.

 **passion and fashion:** So is Hyuka the Maknae On Top of this chat or are you like… On Top of the Maknae Chat? Does that even make sense?

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** don’t call him hyung he has too much power already

**agibbang, true hyung:** To quote Lix hyung, “hoes mad”

 **agibbang, true hyung:** Anyway I guess I’m not the maknae here? But that doesn’t mean I’m not still The Maknae On Top, yknow

 **agibbang, true hyung:** Fans of other groups have been making video compilations with Maknae On Top as the backing track, Hyuka included

**hyukawaii:** innie hyung trendsetter methinks!!!!

**agibbang, true hyung:** Youthinks right, young grasshopper

**passion and fashion:** I don’t know if that cleared up much but thanks I guess

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** wait I kinda wanna see these hyuka edits tho

**hyukawaii:** me too :00!!!!!

**agibbang, true hyung:** I don’t have the links, Channie hyung showed me

 **agibbang, true hyung:** You could probably just scroll Twitter, it’s still trending

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** damn

**hyukawaii:** WAIT

 **hyukawaii:** BEOMMIE HYUNG 

**hyukawaii:** TAEHYUNNIE 

**hyukawaii:** THERES ONE WITH ALL THREE OF US AS MAKNAE LINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** LINK

**hyukawaii:** hehe i linked it in the group chat so yeonjunnie hyung could see <333

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** i’m buying you mint choco later you beautiful sexc wrinkle brain

**hyukawaii:** hehehe <333

**passion and fashion:** I’m simultaneously curious and concerned

 **passion and fashion:** The fan edits are always uh, interesting

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** lmao true it’s both like “you think i’m hot thanks” but also “should i be concerned” 

**passion and fashion:** Yeah, or they’re like that one compilation I saw of Jeongin hyung’s dolphin scream haha

**agibbang, true hyung:** What

 **agibbang, true hyung:** I swear fans hyperfixate on the strangest things lmao 

**agibbang, true hyung:** That one seems kinda tame tho, I’d watch it

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** what unspeakable horrors have you seen innie 👀

**agibbang, true hyung:** We shall not speak of them

 **aggibang, true hyung:** I’m kind of tempted to find questionable Beomgyu moment compilations now, though

**hyukawaii:** no need 2 search when i have some saved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**passion and fashion:** What

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** WHAT

**agibbang, true hyung:** Sweet, hand them over 

**innie’s dongsaeng <3: **

**passion and fashion:** Er, I don’t think Jeongin hyung would use it for anything

 **passion and fashion:** Besides, they’re right there on the internet - anyone could see them

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** who knows with innie tbh

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** but also aren’t we forgetting the fact that it’s hyuka who has these saved

**hyukawaii:** DDD: they just make me laugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **hyukawaii:** i have some of all of u…

 **hyukawaii:** should i not send them to jeonginnie hyung?

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** ...oh

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** well that’s actually wholesome 

**Innie’s dongsaeng <3:** nah it’s fine you can send

**hyukawaii:** oke doke!

**agibbang, true hyung:** Don’t worry I’m not gonna do anything

 **agibbang, true hyung:** This time.

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** when i die i’m leaving everything i’ve ever owned to taehyun and hyuka, on the grounds that they never give anything to yeonjun hyung

 **innie’s dongsaeng <3:** oh yeah, and let yeonjun hyung lower me into the grave so he can let me down one last time

**hyukawaii:** thats v specific

**passion and fashion:** Have a good afterlife, Beomgyu hyung

**agibbang, true hyung:** Maybe after Beomgyu leaves I can become the favorite gremlin hyung

**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** GASP YOU WOULDNT DARE

**passion and fashion:** Well, that’s one way to bring him back from the dead

  
  


[ _passion and fashion changed the chat name to “rip beomgyu you might be missed”_ ]

  
  


**innie’s dongsaeng <3:** this is gyuphobic

**agibbang, true hyung:** Good <33

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be changing all of these to one chapter works... we shall see. 
> 
> Stay safe, support social justice, and take care of yourself, and see you later for hyung line chat.


End file.
